Rehna Hai Tere Dil Main
by KSarah
Summary: Two childhood best friends- Rajat and Purvi,get separated due to circumstances...Rajat meets Purvi after 12 long years only to find that, everything has been changed...A Rajvi Story...*Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

A ten year old girl was seating in the courtyard of her house, playing with a doll…meanwhile a bulky boy of nearly same age as her came there and sat beside her, he was busy in eating a sandwich.

Girl (excited) - Kaddu! acha hua tu aa gaya! chal, hum dono ghar ghar khelte hai!

Boy (stop eating) - mujhe nahi khelna ye ladkiyo wala game.

Girl - okay! mat khel….mai Sanju (neighbour) ko bolti hu mere saath khelne ke liye…meri doll ko mumma aur papa dono ki jarurat hai to ab meri doll ke papa ka roll Sanju play karega.

Boy (shocked) - tu aisa kaise kar sakti hai? nahi! teri doll ke papa ka roll to mai hi play karunga.

Girl (happily) - okay! tu pehle ye sandwich side mai rakh de.

Boy (hiding the sandwich behind his back) - nahi! mai apna sandwich khatam karne ke baad hi khelunga.

Girl - kitna khayega tu! 98 kg ka to tu hai hi, bahut jaldi 100 kg ka ho jaayega…Kaddu Kahi kaa!

Voice - Rajat! Purvi! khana ban gaya hai, aa jaao dono.

Rajat (excited) - chal khana khane chalte hai!

Purvi - nahi! mujhe ghar ghar khelna hai.

Rajat (holding his stomach) - lekin mujje bahut bhukh lagi hai aur kaaki maa itna acha khana banati hai…his mouth waters…soch ke hi mere muhh mai to paani aa raha hai!

Purvi - abhi 2 minute pehle hi to tune sandwich khaya, itni jaldi tujhe bhukh bhi lag gai…itna khayega to ek din gubbare ki tarah fatt jaayega.

Rajat (loudly) - Kaakiiiiii Maaaaaa! Kaaakiiiii Maaaaaa!

Purvi (irritated) - harr choti se choti baat ke liye maa se complaint karne ki jarurat nahi hai!

Purvi's mother came there running hearing Rajat's voice….she moved close to Rajat.

PurviM (concerned) - kya hua mere laddu ko?

Rajat (complaining) - kaaki maa dekhiye na ye Purvi mujhe khana nahi khane de rahi…ye bol rahi hai ki mai kha khakar gubbare ki tarah phul gaya hu.

PurviM - ye mai kya sunn rahi hu Purvi? teri himmat kaise hui mere bache ko aisa sab bolne ki.

Purvi - maa! aapne iss kaddu ko jyada hi sar par chadda rakha hai…agar aise hi chalta raha na to ek din ye Kaddu, Gubbare ki tarah fatt jaayega.

PurviM (angrily) - Purvi!

Purvi (upset) - aap humesha issi ki side leti ho….she looked at Rajat….Kaddu! tera apna ghar nahi hai kya? pure din mere ghar mai pada rehta hai.

Rajat - Kaaki Maa! dekha aapne?

PurviM (angrily) - bahut ho gaya Purvi! mere laddu ke baare mai agar tune ek shabd aur bola to acha nahi hoga tere liye.

Purvi shot a deadly glare to Rajat, he smiled victoriously and hugged Purvi's mother.

Purvi (angrily) - aaj se teri meri katti! meri Doll ka papa ab Sanju hi banega.…she ran outside, picking her doll

Rajat (upset) - kaaki maa! Purvi mujhse katti ho gai…ab mai kya karu?

PurviM - maan jaayegi vo! tu pehle chal aur kuch khaa le…she cupped his face…mera bacha, kitna dubla ho gaya hai.

Rajat - kaaki maa ek aap hi ho jisse meri fikar hai, varna maa bhi iss Purvi ki hi side leti hai…he made a face

PurviM (smiling) - mene tere favourite aloo ke parathe banaye hai!

Rajat gets very excited hearing this and without wasting any second run inside and started eating happily.

Purvi was playing "Ghar Ghar" with her neighbour Sanju but she was not looking happy.

Sanju (concerned) - kya hua Purvi? tu itni sad kyu hai?

Purvi - Vo Kaddu ussko to mai chodungi nahi…usski vajah se humesha mujhe maa se daant padti hai.

Sanju (understanding) - uss Gubbare ki hawa to nikaalni hi padegi…mere paas ek idea hai!

Purvi (excited) - kaisa idea?

Sanju moved forward and narrated her the idea in her ears.

Purvi (impressed) - ye to bahut acha idea hai…bahut hawa mai udd raha hai ye "Kaddu" aajkal…ready ho jaa mere "Kaddu" tera jameen par vaapas aane ka time aa gaya hai...she smiles evilly

Sanju and Purvi shared a hi-fi and again got busy in playing their game.

A/N - I hope it was not that bad…please do review and let me know should I continue it further or not?


	2. Chapter 2

It was recess time…Rajat was sleeping in his classroom resting his head on the school bag, which was kept on the bench.…meanwhile Purvi entered inside the class along with Sanju.

Sanju - Ye motu fir se so gaya.

Purvi (evil smile) - aaj to iss "kaddu" ko sabak sikhakar rahungi mai.

She moved close to Rajat and started drawing mustache above his lips with the help of the marker …she giggled after she finished with her work…Sanju sticked a paper behind Rajat's back and they both shared a hi-5…Purvi moved her lips close to Rajat's ears.

Purvi (shouting) - Roll No. 32

Rajat opened his eyes with a jerk and got up immediately.

Rajat (loudly) - present mam!

Purvi and Sanju started laughing seeing Rajat's condition…Rajat looked around and realised his teacher was not there and it was just another prank of Purvi.

Rajat (angrily) - tune mujhe dara diya,mai kaaki maa se teri complaint karunga.

Purvi - tujhe complaint karne ke alava to kuch aata hai nahi…fattu kahi ka…she showed her tongue with thumbs down sign

Rajat angrily glared her and storm out of the classroom, picking his tiffin box…he was searching for a place to sit and eat his lunch when he noticed his classmates and other students laughing at him.

he was trying to figure out the reason meanwhile someone kicked him and he falls down on the floor…he looked up and saw one of his classmate standing….he looked around, everyone were laughing looking at him continuously….Purvi and Sanju shared a hi-5 seeing their plan succeed.

Rajat (getting up, angry) - tumne mujhe laat kyu maari?

Boy - hahhahha! ab tu apni pithh par "Kick Me" likhkar ghumega to koi aur kya karega.

Rajat (shocked) - kya matlab?

The Boy removed one paper from his back and handed it to him…."KICK ME" was written on the paper with capital words.…Rajat was shocked to read the paper, he understood Purvi must have done this.

Rajat angrily moved close to Purvi…she was laughing, sharing a hi-5 with Sanju.

Rajat (angrily) - tune kiya na ye sab?

Purvi (innocently) - mene kya kiya?

Rajat pulled Purvi's hairs while Purvi started hitting him in the protest….they both started fighting cat and dog…their classmates comes in the rescue but nobody was ready to give up.

Purvi pushed him with a full force and he falls down in the mud water…she sat on his stomach and started hitting him…he covered his face with his palms to save himself.…one of the teacher comes there running and managed to separate them.

 **In Night**

Rajat was seating on the sofa in Purvi's house…he was busy in playing a game on his tab…meanwhile he saw Purvi coming...he made a face and turned his back on her…she moved close to him and sat beside him.

Purvi (softly) - Kaddu?

Rajat ignored her and was busy in playing his game happily….she got irritated and snatched the tab from his hand.

Rajat (irritated) - ye tune kya kiya? mai game khel raha tha na…he stretched his hand towards her…mujhe mera "Tab" vaapas kar!

Purvi (hiding the tab behind her back) - nahi dungi! mai kab se tujhse baat karne ki koshish kar rahi hu lekin tu hai ki itna attitude dikha raha hai.

Rajat - mujhe tujhse koi baat nahi karni hai!

Purvi - kyu baat nahi karni hai?

Rajat - tune mere saath itna ganda prank kiya aur upar se mujhe maara bhi…mai katti hu tujhse…he crossed his hand against his chest and turned his face to other side

Purvi - tune bhi to mere baal khinche! teri vajah se mujhe teacher aur maa dono se kitni daant padi hai lekin fir bhi mai tujhse sorry bol rahi hu na…I am sorry! please aise gussa mat reh mujhse.

Rajat - okay!

Purvi - tu bhi sorry bol!

Rajat (shocked) - mai kyu sorry bolu?

Purvi - tune agar mere baal nahi khinche hote to mai tujhe nahi maarti aur naa hi mujhe teacher se daant padti!

Rajat - mai koi sorry nahi bolunga!

Purvi (angrily) - fine! mai bhi apna sorry vaapas leti hu…mujhe koi sorry nahi bolna tujhe aur naa hi tujhse koi baat karni hai.

Rajat - okay! chuhiya.

Purvi (mouth open) - tune mujhe chuhiya kaha?

Rajat (teasingly) - sorry chuhiya nahi bandariya!

Purvi (angrily) - aur tu bina dimag wala dabba….100 kilo ki bori!

Rajat - 100 kilo ka nahi hu mai….sirf 98 kilo ka hu!

PurviM (entering inside) - Raju beta! dekh mene tere favourite besan ke laddu banaye hai.

Rajat (excited) - besan ke laddu?….he took the plate from her hand and picked a laddu

Purvi (sarcastic smile) - 100!

Rajat shot a deadly glare to her but she ignored it and ran towards her room….he started eating his favourite sweet happily.

Purvi came there holding her doll in her hand…she was about to go outside but stopped hearing Rajat's voice.

Rajat (eating) - tu…domlkhhg lsjjhege

Purvi (irritated) - yaa to khaa le yaa to bol le.

Rajat gulped the sweet down his throat.

Rajat - tu ye doll lekar kaha jaa rahi hai?

Purvi - Sanju ke ghar jaa rahi hu! Ghar-Ghar khelne.

Rajat (getting up) - tu sanju ke saath kyu khelegi? mai tera best friend hu na to mere saath khel.

Purvi - tu mera best friend tha lekin ab nahi hai! mai katti hu tujhse aur vaise bhi meri doll ko Kaddu jaise papa nahi chahiye…she made a face and ran outside

Rajat (in mind) - Purvi mujhe apni doll ke papa ka roll play nahi karne de rahi….he glanced at his heavy body….nahi! mujhe apna weight loss karna hoga varna Purvi mujhe kabhi apne saath nahi khelne degi aur vo Sanju usska best friend ban jaayega…nahi! mai aisa nahi hone dunga…mai dieting karunga aur bahut jaldi ek dam fit ho jaaunga.

He kept the sweet plate aside but couldn't resist himself thinking about it….he took a glance at the plate, only one laddu was remaining.

Rajat (in mind) - sirf ek laddu hi bacha hai! abhi kha leta hu, kal se pakka mai dieting karunga.

He happily picked the last "laddu" and ate it…he was determined to follow a strong diet and lose his weight from the next day.

A/N - Dear Guest! currently I am not thinking about writing on Kavi….may be in future I will write on them.  
"Kaddu" has decided to lose his weight but will he be able to do it? are you guys liking this childhood track or not? do let me know your views on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat and his parents were seating on the dining table, having their breakfast.…Rajat's mother was shocked to see Rajat eating only salad

RajatM (shocked) -teri tabiyat to thik hai na Rajat?

Rajat - mai to bilkul thik hu maa! aap aisa kyu puch rahi hai?

RajatM (checking his forehead) - bukhar to nahi hai issko…aaj ye chamatkar kaise ho gaya?

Rajat (confused) - kaisa chamatkar?

RajatF - itne ache breakfast ko chodkar tum salad kha rahe ho ye kisi chamatkar se kam thode hi hai.

Rajat - aaj se mai roj salad hi khaunga! mujhe weight loss jo karna hai.

Rajat's parents were surprised to hear this…his mother started coughing while his father started rubbing his hand on her back.

RajatF (concerned) - tum thik to ho Neetu?

He make his wife drink the water and she stopped coughing.

Neetu - mere kaan to nahi baj rahe hai na? Rajat dieting kar raha hai? mene kuch galat to nahi suna?

RajatF - mai bhi yahi soch raha hu ki aaj ye chamatkar hua kaise?

Meanwhile Purvi and her mother came there.

Neetu - Rekha (Purvi's mother) suna tune, tera laddu dieting kar raha hai!

Rekha (shocked) - kyaa? dieting? itne chote bache se koi dieting karwata hai kya?

Neetu (shrugging her shoulders) - ab hum kya kar sakte hai!

Rekha - laddu! dekh mai tere favourite aloo ke parathe lekar aayi hu….chal! jaldi se khaa le.

Rajat's mouth waters hearing this…he stretched his hand to take the tiffin from her hand but stopped on seeing Purvi.

Rajat (taking his hand back) - nahi kaaki maa! mujhe parathe nahi khane….mai dieting par hu.

Rekha (shocked) - ye umar hai teri dieting karne ki? koi dieting nahi karega tu...chal jaldi se parathe kha le.

Rajat's parents smiles seeing Rekha's love and concern towards Rajat….both the families were very close to each other since so many years…Rekha and Neetu were best friends while Rajat and Purvi's father were also been best friends but Purvi's father died because of cancer five years back.…Rajat was very close to Rekha while Purvi was close to Neetu.

Rajat - nahi kaaki maa! mujhe weight loss karna hai…mai bahut mota ho gaya hu!

Rekha - kisne kaha tujhse ye sab? Purvi ne kuch kaha kya?.…she glared at her angrily

Purvi - aap meri taraf aise kyu dekh rahi hai? mene kuch nahi kaha iss kaddu ko!

Purvi moved close to Neetu and sat beside her…she started feeding Purvi happily.

Rekha - yaha mera laddu bhukha baitha hai aur tujhe koi fikar hi nahi hai Neetu?

Neetu (looking at her) - tum ho na isski fikar karne ke liye…tum bekar mai pareshan ho rahi ho! do din ka bhoot hai jaldi hi utar jaayega…ye dieting vagera humare Rajat ke bass ki baat nahi hai…kyu Purvi?…she looked at Purvi

Purvi giggled and shared a hi-5 with her...Rekha shot a deadly glare to both of them…they kept quiet and started eating their breakfast while Rekha was trying to convince Rajat not to do dieting.

Rajat doesn't eat anything the whole day…though he couldn't resist himself thinking about food but he somehow managed not to eat anything.

It was midnight, Rajat was feeling very hungry…he tried to control himself but couldn't….he went inside the kitchen making sure not to make any noise...he took out ice-cream box from the fridge and started eating, seating in a corner...meanwhile the lights of the kitchen switched on.

Rajat stopped eating and looked up.…his mother was standing in front of him, crossing her hands against her chest staring at him with a meaningful look….he gulped seeing her and stood up with a jerk.

Rajat - maa! vo mai…mai….

Neetu (smiling) - mujhe pata tha tera ye dieting ka bhoot ek hi din mai utar jaayega.…bhukh lagi hai?

Rajat nodded his head in yes with a innocent look.

Neetu (smiling) - tu bahar jaakar baith, mai khana garam karke laati hu.

Rajat (guilty) - I am sorry maa!

Neetu (cupping his face) - sorry kyu bol raha hai? tu jaisa hai vaisa hi bahut acha hai aur vaise bhi ye koi umar nahi hai teri dieting karne ki…tu baith mai khana lagati hu.

Rajat nodded his head and turned to go but stopped…he hugged his mother tightly, she smiled and hugged him back.

 **Some Days Later**

Purvi and Rajat were seating in Purvi's room, playing "ghar-ghar" happily…..meanwhile Neetu and Rekha entered inside with sad faces.

Purvi - kya hua kaaki maa? aap itni sad kyu lag rahi hai?….she looked at her mother…kya hua maa? sab thik to hai na?

Rekha moved close to Rajat and hugged him tightly while Neetu hugged Purvi…tears started rolling down their cheeks…Purvi and Rajat both were not able to understand why they were behaving like that.

Purvi (shocked) - kya hua kaaki maa? aap aur maa ro kyu rahe ho?

Rekha - Laddu! Kolkata jaakar apni kaaki maa ko bhul to nahi jaayega na?

Rajat (shocked) - Kolkata? ye aap kya bol rahi hai kaaki maa? mai kahi nahi jaaunga aapko aur Purvi ko chodkar…he tighten his grip on her

Neetu (wiping her tears) - Rajat ke papa ka transfer hua hai Kolkata mai…hum log parso Kolkata jaa rahe hai!

Rajat and Purvi both were hell shocked to hear this…they both looked at each other, not able to believe what they just heard…they will not be able to see or meet each other? they will not be around each other like they used to…..tears formed in their eyes…it was very hard for them to accept the truth.

Neetu and Rekha managed to convince them with so much difficulty…nobody was happy with the decision but they had no other choice…Rajat and Purvi both cried the whole night remembering all the sweet memories they spent with each other.

 **2 Days Later**

Purvi and Rajat along with their parents were standing outside the airport.

Purvi (upset) - Kaddu, tu Kolkata jaakar mujhe bhul to nahi jaayega na?

Rajat (hugging her, crying) - mujhe nahi jaana Kolkata! mujhe tere saath hi rehna hai.

Purvi (separating him) - bass kar motu, kitna royega tu….she wiped his tears…itna to ladkiya bhi nahi roti! ye dekh mai tere liye kya laayi hu…she unfold her palm towards him

Rajat took a glance at her palms…it was a friendship band "Best Friends Forever" was written on it….she tied the friendship band on his hand.

Purvi - ye friendship band tujhe humesha meri yaad dilaayega.

Rajat (touching the band) - mai humesha isse sambhal kar rakhunga! thank you.

Rekha and Rajat's parents smiled hearing their conversation.

Purvi (teary) - mai aur meri Doll, dono tujhe bahut miss karenge.

Rajat (teary) - mai bhi tujhe bahut miss karunga.

They both shared a hug and started crying…Rajat started walking inside the airport along with his parents, still looking in his backside.

Purvi waved her hand to bids him a good bye with teary eyes…she hugged her mother and started crying, as soon as he disappeared from her sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**12 Years Later**

Rajat has returned to India after spending 10 long years in London….he had shifted to London for his studies after spending two years in Kolkata…he was in Mumbai and was very excited to meet his "Kaaki Maa" and Purvi….he had not seen Purvi in all those years…his parents were currently staying in london and were about to return next month…he was not in contact with Purvi but decided to go to her house to give her a surprise…though he had not seen her in all these years but not even a single day has passed when he doesn't think about her…the days he spent with her were still fresh in his memories.

Rajat entered inside Purvi's house…all the memories of his childhood he spent in this place started flashing in front of his eyes and a smile appeared on his face.

Voice - ye aapne kya kiya?

Rajat looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young and beautiful girl approaching towards him…she was wearing a light blue colour saree and was holding a plate (full of colours) in her hands.

suddenly her foot got twisted and she lost her balance…the plate falls down from her hands…she closed her eyes as she was about to fall but before she could land on the floor, she felt a strong grip around her waist…her eyes were still closed, she held Rajat's collar tightly…once she felt stable, she opened her eyes and was shocked to see a unknown man staring at her, his hands were still around her waist.…they shared a eye lock, Rajat got lost in her black eyes…the girl separated from him with a jerk and stepped back.

Rajat (concerned) - tum thik ho?

Girl - mai thik hu! thank you.

Rajat (smiling) - Your welcome!

Girl - aap kaun hai? aur aise hi bina puche mere ghar mai ghus aaye aur meri rangoli bhi kharab kar di.

Rajat looked down hearing her sentence and realized, he was standing on a "rangoli" which has been ruined completely…colours has been scattered here and there…

Rajat (stepping back) - I am sorry! mera dhayan hi nahi raha.

Girl - lekin aap hai kaun?

Rajat (not sure) - tum Purvi ho na?

Girl - haan mai Purvi hu lekin aap kaun hai?

Voice - Purvi beta! kaun aaya hai?

Rajat looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rekha coming outside from the kitchen…he was very happy to see his dearest "Kaaki Maa" after 12 long years…he ran to her and immediately hugged her….Rekha was shocked at the sudden act of a stranger, she broke the hug.

Rekha - beta aap kaun hai? mene aapko pehchana nahi!

Rajat - Kaaki Maa! itni jaldi bhul gaye aap mujhe? mai aapka laddu.

Purvi and Rekha both were surprised to hear this…Purvi was very happy to see him back after 12 long years.

Rekha (hands on her mouth, happy) - Laddu?…he nodded his head in yes….kitna badal gaya hai tu! bilkul pehchan mai nahi aa raha hai…she started running her hands from his shoulder to his face…yaha se gaya tha to kaisa golu molu saa tha aur ab dekho kitna patla ho gaya hai…mera bacha! vaha thik se khana nahi khata tha kya tu?

Rajat (pulling her cheeks) - kaaki maa, aap bilkul bhi nahi badle…he hugged her…I missed you so much!

Purvi (smiling) -sach mai bahut badal gaye ho tum, Rajat!

Rajat (turning to her) - teri tabiyat to thik hai na?

Purvi (confused) - meri tabiyat ko kya hua?

Rajat - tu mujhe kaddu kehkar nahi balki mere naam se bula rahi hai to isiliye puch liya!

Purvi - tum bhi na!

Rajat - I missed you so much!

He stretched his hands and moved forward to hug her but she stepped back…Rajat sensed her awkwardness and stopped.

Purvi (smiling) - tum aur maa baate karo, mai paani lekar aati hu.

He nodded his head in yes and she walked inside the kitchen.…Purvi came back after sometime and gave him a glass of water.

Rajat - tu bahut badal gai hai Purvi!

Purvi - kya matlab?

Rajat - bachpan mai tu bilkul tikki mirchi thi aur ab itni sweet….inn 12 saalo mai bahut kuch badal gaya!

Purvi- vaqt ke saath sab badal hi jaata hai, Rajat! tum to vaha jaakar hum sab ko bhul hi gaye, naa koi call naa koi message.

Rajat - studies mai itna busy ho gaya tha ki kabhi mauka hi nahi mila aur upar se tera contact number bhi nahi tha mere paas.

Rekha - Raju beta! mai tere liye laddu bana deti hu…tujhe bahut pasand hai na?

Rajat - kaaki maa! mene aapke haath ke khane ko bahut miss kiya…ab mai aa gaya hu na to roj aapko kuch na kuch banakar khilana padega mujhe.

Rekha (lovingly) - mera bacha! mai abhi tere liye laddu banakar laati hu.

Purvi (stopping her) - maa! aap baithiye, laddu mai bana deti hu.

Rajat (shocked) - tune laddu banana kab sikha?

Purvi - jab tum yaha nahi the, tab!

Purvi moved inside the kitchen….Rajat talked with Rekha for some time and went to the kitchen, making a excuse of drinking water.

Purvi was making the laddu's seating on the floor…Rajat started admiring her resting his back on the kitchen door, crossing his hands against his chest.

Purvi sensed someone's constant gaze on her…she looked towards the door and saw Rajat….

Purvi - tum vaha kyu khade ho?

Rajat (entering inside) - tum to bahut achi cook ban gai!

Purvi just smiled and got busy again…Rajat sat in front of her and started helping her.

Purvi (stopping him) - areee! tum ye sab rehne do, mai kar lungi.

Rajat - tum mere liye itni mehnat karke laddu bana rahi ho to mai bhi thodi help to kar hi sakta hu.

Purvi (smiling) - okay!

Rajat - vaise tum ye saree vagera kab se pehnane lag gai?

Purvi was about to answer his question when she heard some voices coming from outside…she washed her hands and moved outside…Rajat too went behind her.

Rajat saw a unfamiliar, handsome and young man,talking happily with Rekha.

Purvi (happily) - Sumit Ji!

Sumit(moving closer) - Purvi!

Sumit stands near Purvi and wrapped his hand around her shoulder…Rajat stand at his place shock, he was frozen and trying to figure out who is this man.

Sumit (observing Rajat) - mummyji! ye kaun hai?

Rekha (realising) - mai to bhul hi gai! Sumit beta ye Rajat hai, meri saheli Neetu ka beta aur Purvi ke bachpan ka dost.

Sumit (understanding) - ohhh to ye Rajat hai…he looked at Rajat….aapke baare mai mummy ji se bahut suna hai mene.

Rajat (confused) - Kaaki Maa! ye kaun hai?

Sumit - apna introduction mai khud de deta hu…he forwarded his hand towards him…mai Sumit! Purvi ka husband.

Rajat was astonished to hear this….his whole world seemed drowning with that one sentence…he felt a sudden emptiness in his heart but somehow he managed to compose himself and handshake with him with a fake smile.

Rajat - Purvi! tumne bataya nahi ki tumhari shadi ho gai!

Rekha (coming in between) - sab kuch itni jaldi jaldi mai hua ki kisi ko batane ka mauka hi nahi mila aur upar se tumhara ya neetu kisi ka bhi number nahi tha mere paas!

Rajat (understanding) - kab hui shadi?

Purvi (smiling) - 1 saal ho gaya!

Rajat(trying to be strong) - ohhh! congratulations…he forwarded his hand towards her

She smiled and handshake with him…Rajat was feeling a unbearable pain in his heart but was not able to figure out the reason behind it.

Sumit - Rajat! kabhi humare ghar par dinner par aao yaar…Purvi bahut acha khana banati hai…he thought something…ek kaam karo! kal shaam ka khana tum humare saath hi khana!

Rajat (weak smile) - okay!

Sumit - Purvi! ghar chale?

Purvi (smiling) - haan!

Purvi hugs Rekha and bids bye to her and Rajat.

Rajat saw Purvi going along with Sumit…just for those few seconds, his heart stopped…his eyes welled up with tears, a tear rolled down from the corner of his right eye and he didn't know the reason behind this.


	5. Chapter 5

Rajat was seating inside Purvi's room…he was watching the album of his childhood pictures along with Purvi….his eyes filled with tears remembering all the sweet memories he spent with her…

Purvi was already married to someone else, the thought was piercing Rajat's heart in thousand pieces….he was feeling a unbearable pain in his heart…it was getting difficult for him to control his emotions…he had realised today that it was not just friendship, he was in love with her and the worst part was the realisation that she can never be his…

Rajat (wiping his tears) - nahi Rajat! tujhe to khush hona chahiye ki Purvi itni khush hai…Sumit ek bahut acha ladka hai, dono kitne khush lag rahe the saath mai.

He remembered Purvi's smiling face when she was with Sumit and unknowingly a smile appeared on his face.

Sumit was seating on the sofa,inside his room preparing drink for himself…meanwhile Purvi entered inside with some snacks in a plate…she kept the plate on the table.

Sumit (drunk) - tum piogi?

Purvi - nahi! mujhe nahi peena…mai sone jaati hu…she turned to go but he stopped her holding her wrist

Sumit - mene tumhe jaane ki permission di?

Purvi nodded her head in no.

Sumit - to jab mene tumhe permission nahi di to tum kaise jaa sakti ho? tumhari maa ne nahi sikhaya kya tumhe, achi patni vahi hoti hai jo bina koi sawal kiye apne pati ki har baat maanti hai…she forwarded the glass towards her…now be a good girl! Isse fatafat se pi lo.

Purvi (turning her face away) - please! mujhe nahi pina.

Sumit - mene keh diya na to tumhe pina padega…he holds her mouth in between his index finger and thumb and make her drink the beer forcefully

 **Dingggggg Dongggggg**

Sumit left Purvi hearing the sound of the doorbell…Purvi touched her throat and started coughing badly….she was feeling nauseous, her eyes filled with tears.

Purvi was shocked to see Sumit entering inside the room along with a girl….the girl was wearing a black colour short dress and Sumit's hand was wrapped around her waist…

Purvi (getting up) - aap iss ladki ko yaha kyu laaye hai?

Sumit (in disbelief) - tum to aise bol rahi ho jaise pehli baar mai kisi ladki ko ghar lekar aaya hu! meri pyaari biwi, ab tak to tumhe Inn sabki aadat ho jaani chahiye thi.

Purvi (teary) - aap mere saath aisa kyu kar rahe hai? biwi hu mai aapki.

Sumit - exactly! biwi ho na to biwi ban kar raho meri maa banne ki koshish mat karo…he moved close to her and holds her mouth in between his finger and thumb tightly….aur ye nirupa roy ki acting mere saamne mat karo...he wiped her tears roughly…aansu bahane ka itna hi shauk hai to apni maa ke ghar chali jaao, mere ghar mai ye nahi chalega.

Purvi was feeling totally dejected and devastated…she was stuck in a loveless and abusive marriage,just for the sake of her mother's health…her mother was a heart patient and Sumit was bearing all the expenses of her treatment…she always pretends to be happy in front of her mother because of fear that she might get another heart attack, if she will get to know about her abusive marriage….Sumit was a very dominant and abusive husband, though he never raised his hand on her or tortured her physically but the mental torture he was giving her was making her life miserable…she was depressed and helpless…Sumit used to always bring call girls at the house and she can't even tell him to stop all this..her life was no less than a living hell..she was living in utter despair and hopelessness…sometimes she wish to die but stopped thinking about her mother.

Sumit (to the girl) - chalo darling…he wrapped his hand around her shoulder….aur tum…he looked at Purvi…uss Rajat ko koi bahana banakar mana kar dena yaha aane se! mai nahi chahta ki koi ladka tumhare aas paas bhi bhatke.…chalo jaao ab!

It was getting difficult for Purvi to stand there any longer….she started walking outside with fast steps..

Sumit - jaate jaate darwaja band karti jaana.…he started kissing the other girl

Purvi felt disgusted seeing all of this, she shuts the door and ran to the balcony covering her mouth with her hands to prevent the sobbing sound to come outside.

She sat down in the balcony and started crying badly….meanwhile her phone rang…a unknown number flashed on the screen…she wiped her tears and picked the call.…it was from Rajat.

Rajat (on call) - I am sorry Purvi mai tumhe itni raat ko call karke disturb kar raha hu….actually mene tumhe ye batane ke liye call kiya tha ki mai kal tumhare ghar dinner par nahi aa paaunga.

Purvi - hmm! okay.

Rajat (suspicious) - kya hua Purvi? tum thik to ho?

Purvi (trying to be strong) - mai bilkul thik hu Rajat! mai tumse baad mai baat karti hu….Good Night!

without listening anything further she cuts the call and again started crying keeping her phone aside.

Rajat (in mind) - ye Purvi ko kya hua achanak se?…he shook his head….shayad mai kuch jyada hi soch raha hu! Purvi apni life mai aage badh gai hai…shadi ho gai hai usski aur bahut khush bhi hai vo apni life mai…mujhe bhi ab aage badh jaana chahiye! inn 12 saalo mai bahut kuch badal gaya hai, shayad humari dosti bhi ab pehle jaisi nahi rahi…his eyes filled with tears…bahut miss kar raha hu mai apni pehle wali Purvi ko…kaash vo bachpan ke din vaapas aa jaate…he wiped his tears…yaha rahunga to shayad usse kisi aur ke saath nahi dekh paaunga, mai jaldi hi london vaapas chala jaaunga.

He hugged Purvi's picture and closed his eyes…some fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi was standing in the kitchen,making breakfast for Sumit, the next morning.

Sumit (entering inside) - aaj raat tumhari maa aur Rajat aa raha hai dinner ke liye.…khana bana lena.

Purvi (turning to him, shocked) - lekin aapne to kaha tha…

Sumit (cutting in between) - pehle ka sab bhul jaao, abhi jo keh raha hu vo suno….khana taiyar rakhna!

Purvi simply nodded her head in yes….after sometime he left for the office….Purvi was very excited at the thought of meeting her mother and Rajat and was waiting for the evening impatiently.

 **In Evening**

Purvi cooked the dinner and was keeping the food on the dining table, meanwhile her door bell rang…she ran to open the door but her smile vanished seeing Sumit.

Sumit - mujhe dekhkar tumhara chehra kyu utar gaya? ohhh! ab samajh mai aaya….apne yaar ko expect kar rahi thi na tum?

Purvi (in disgust) - ye kaisi baate kar rahe hai aap?

Sumit ignored her question and moved inside, pushing her aside lightly.

Purvi (nervously) - vo mene khana bana diya hai…aap please ek baar taste kar lenge?

Sumit nods his head in yes and walked near the dining table….he puts a spoon full of "daal" in his mouth and felt a burning sensation, as if someone had light fire in his mouth…the daal was very spicy for him.…he started coughing badly and immediately drank the water, picking the glass from the table.

Sumit (angrily) - ye kaisi daal banai hai tumne? maarna chahti ho mujhe? itni mirchi daalne ki kya jarurat thi?

Purvi - vo actually Rajat ko jyada tikka khana pasand hai to bass isiliye….

Sumit - tumhe usski pasand aur naapasand ki badi fikar hai, chakkar kya hai?

Purvi - jaisa aap soch rahe hai vaisa kuch bhi nahi hai….vo mera bachpan ka dost hai aur kuch nahi..

Sumit - bachpan ki dosti, bachpan ke saath hi khatam ho gai…aaj aakhri baar milogi tum uss se fir kabhi nahi…samjhi tum?

 **Dingggggg Dongggggg**

Sumit went to open the door hearing the doorbell sound….he greeted Rajat and Rekha and took them inside.

they talked for sometime and settled on the dining table for the dinner….Purvi and Rajat were seating beside each other, suddenly Rajat started coughing.

Purvi (rubbing his back) - kya hua?….she make him drink the water while he was just looking at her silently.…tum thik ho?

Rajat - ahem! mai thik hu…thank you…he smiles lightly

Sumit tighten his fist in anger seeing Purvi's concern towards Rajat….

Rajat (in mind) - kaash ye pal yahi thamm jaaye…mai apni puri jindagi tumhe dekhte hue bitana chahta hu…jaanta hu tum ab kisi aur ki wife ho, mera aisa sochna bhi galat hai…pyaar na sahi lekin tum humesha meri dost rahogi…jindagi ke kisi mod par agar kisi dost ki jarurat pade to tum mujhe humesha apne saamne paaogi….ye tumhare "Kaddu" ka vaada hai tumse…pyaar bankar naa sahi dost bankar hi sahi humesha bass **"Rehna Hai Tere Dil Main"** his eyes filled with tears but he immediately wiped them before anyone could notice them

Sumit - khana kaisa laga tumhe Rajat?

Rajat (coming out of his thoughts) - hmm! bahut acha hai…jaisa mujhe pasand hai bilkul vaisa.

Sumit (tauntingly) - tumhari pasand aur naapasand ka meri wife ko bahut khayal rehta hai.…he looked at her….hai na Purvi?

Purvi felt hurt hearing his sentence but didn't said anything…..Rajat felt something fishy but ignored it at the moment.…

Rekha (interuppting) - dono bachpan ke dost jo thehre….bachpan mai ye dono itne shaitan the ki pucho mat….she smiles…humesha ek dusre ke saath jhagadte rehte the lekin ek dusre ke bina ek din bhi nahi reh paate the…dono ki jaan basti thi ek dusre mai.

Rajat and Purvi looked at each other hearing her sentence and a sweet smile appeared on their faces remembering their childhood memories.…meanwhile the doorbell rang…

Purvi (getting up) - mai dekhti hu.

Rajat (stopping her) - tum rehne do, mera khana ho gaya….mai dekhta hu.

Purvi nods her head and sat down…Rajat opened the door and saw a hot looking girl, wearing a short dress.

Rajat - kis se milna hai aapko?

Girl - mujhe seth se milna hai….kal raat ka aadha hi payment kiya hai ussne, mujhe apna baaki ka aadha paisa aaj hi chahiye.

Rajat (shocked) - Seth? paisa? ye kya bol rahi hai aap?

Meanwhile Purvi came there…she was shocked to see the call girl, whom sumit had bring home last night…she ran outside and took the girl in a corner...she didn't wanted her mother to know anything….Purvi somehow managed to sent the girl back and took a relief sigh.

Rajat (suspicious) - kaun thi vo ladki?

Purvi (trying to hide) - meri friend thi…she said avoiding eye contact

Rajat - aisi ladki tumhari dost?….he holds her from her shoulders…sach sach batao Purvi, aakhir baat kya hai? vo ladki kaun thi? aur itni ajeeb baate kyu kar rahi thi? kya kuch aisa hai jo tum mujhse chupa rahi ho?

Purvi (removing his hand) - aisi koi baat nahi hai Rajat…she walked inside without listening anything further

Rajat (in mind) - koi to baat jarur hai!

Rajat and Rekha left after sometime...Rajat couldn't sleep the whole night…he was thinking about that suspicious girl, he was sure that Purvi is hiding something from him, but what? the question was bothering him again and again…his heart was telling him that something is wrong..

 **some days later**

Rajat was going back to London….Rekha and Purvi goes to airport to drop him…

Rekha (emotional) - abhi abhi to aaya tha tu aur itni jaldi vaapas jaa raha hai?

Rajat (hugging her) - kaaki maa! aap please ab rona mat varna mai bhi ro dunga….jaana bahut jaruri hai varna mai aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaata.

Rekha (kissing his forehead) - apna khayal rakhna.

Rajat (smiling) - aap bhi apna khayal rakhna.…he turned to Purvi…ye tumhare liye…he placed a small gift box on her palms

Purvi - issme kya hai?

Rajat - tumhare "Kaddu" ki taraf se tumhare liye ek chota sa gift….please mana mat karna.

Purvi accepts the gift with a smile.

Rajat - apna khayal rakhna!

Purvi - tum bhi!

Rajat bids bye to both of them and walked inside the airport…Purvi turned her face to other side and wiped her tears which she was trying to control since a long time.

Purvi (in mind) - humare bich itni awkardness kab aa gai Rajat, kuch pata hi nahi chala…sab kuch kitna badal gaya hai…tum, mai, sab kuch!

she dropped her mother at home and reached her house...she rang the doorbell and Sumit opened the door.

Sumit (happily) - darling! thank god tum aa gai…he hugged her

Purvi felt something fishy seeing his changed behaviour…he separated from her and glanced at her…her hairs were tied in a pony tail and her saree was also wrapped in the way that her whole body was covered even the waist area.

Sumit (removing her rubber) - tum apna bilkul khayal nahi rakhti ho…he adjusts her hairs...baal khule rakha karo, achi lagti ho, aur ye kaise bahenji ki tarah saree pehni hai tumne….he adjusts her saree in a way that her waist gets visible…itna acha figure hai tumhara, aise dhak kar rakhogi to kis kaam ka?

Purvi (suspicious) - ye aapko achanak se kya ho gaya hai.

Sumit wrapped his hand around her shoulder and took her inside….Purvi was shocked to see a middle aged man seating on the sofa, the man observed her from her head to toe, giving her dirty looks…

Sumit - kaisi lagi item?

Man (looking at Purvi) - bahut achi hai….tum apni deal final samjho.

Purvi was shocked to hear his statement….her eyes wide open in shock…she looked at Sumit.

Purvi - ye aadmi kaun hai? aur yaha par kya kar raha hai?

Sumit (tucking her hairs behind her ears) - mera bahut important client hai ye, bass issko khus kar do tum….meri achi wife ho na tum….be a good girl and do whatever he says…

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe hai aap?

Sumit - jyada naatak karne ki jarurat nahi hai mere saamne….pyaar se samjha raha hu, samajh jaao….meri company ka nuksaan mai bardasht nahi karunga…ye aadmi mujhe crores ki deal dilwa sakta hai aur mujje kisi bhi kimat par vo deal finalise karni hai…just do whatever he says…bass ek raat ki hi to baat hai.

Purvi looked at him in disgust…how could he even think something like this? she had bear all his tortures in a hope that one day everything will be fine but today he had crossed all his limits….he is selling her to some other men just for the sake of a deal?

Purvi (angrily) - aapka dimag kharab ho gaya hai…ilaaz ki jarurat hai aapko! mai aisa kuch bhi nahi karungi…suna aapne!

Sumit (angrily) - karna to tumhe padega…pyaar se samjha raha hu kab se, lekin tumhe to pyaar ki bhasha samajh hi nahi aati hai….

Purvi (angrily) - mai aisa kuch nahi karungi...she turns to go

Sumit stopped her holding her wrist and gave a tight slap on her face….he pushed her towards the men..

Sumit (angrily) - agar ek bhi complaint aayi na to tumhari chamdi udhed kar rakh dunga mai…he looked at the man…aaj raat ye aapki amaanat hai…isske saath jo karna hai karo lekin mujhe kisi bhi kimat par vo deal finalise chahiye.

Purvi was seating at her place like a statue…tears were continuously flowing from her eyes….she was feeling disgusted with her own self…it was all her mistake…she never raised her voice against him and that's the reason for what is happening with her today….her husband wants her to sleep with some other man…the thought was making her feel sick in her stomach…

A/N - sorry for the late update...will Purvi be able to save herself? what will happen next in her life? will Rajat ever come to know the truth about Purvi's abusive marriage? keep reading and please do review.


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi was seating on the floor with a expressionless face meanwhile she felt someone's touch on her shoulder…she looked up and saw the middle aged man smiling at her seductively…she angrily jerked his hand and got up…the man started moving closer to her with lusty eyes…

Purvi (a little scared) - dekho! mere paas mat aao…durr raho mujhse…she started moving back

Man - areee meri jaan itna kyu darr rahi ho? kuch nahi hoga, you will also enjoy…trust me…he moved close to her and tried to touch her

She picked a vase from the table and hits on his head….a painful scream escaped from his mouth and his head started bleeding….Purvi got scared seeing the blood and ran from there

Purvi was running on the road as fast as she could….tears were continuously flowing from her eyes remembering what her husband did with her…she was very tired by now…she falls down on her knees and breaks down, crying loudly….she knew Rajat was going back to London and must have boarded the flight by now but still she couldn't stop herself and ends up dialling his number…she needed her best friend at the moment.

Rajat was seating inside the airport….he wanted to go back to London but couldn't…he was watching Purvi's pictures in his mobile.

Rajat (teary) - kyu nahi jaa paa raha hu mai tumse durr? jaanta hu tum kabhi meri nahi ho sakti lekin ye dil hai ki manne ko taiyar hi nahi hai.

suddenly his phone rang….he immediately picked up the call seeing Purvi's name flashing on the screen.

Purvi (crying) - Rajat! Rajat…she couldn't speak further and started crying bitterly

Rajat (worriedly) - Purvi! kya hua tumhe? tum ro kyu rahi ho? sab thik to hai na?

Purvi (crying) - sab khatam ho gaya Rajat! sab khatam ho gaya.

Rajat (concerned) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho? kya khatam ho gaya? tum abhi kaha ho?

Purvi told him about her whereabouts and without wasting any more second he left for the place.

Rajat reached the park where Purvi had asked him to come…she was seating on the bench crying silently.…he felt a pinch in his heart seeing her in such bad condition….he moved close to her

Rajat (softly) - Purvi!

Purvi got up seeing him and started crying hugging him tightly…

Rajat (patting her head) - shhhh! please rona band karo….he separated her….baat kya hai aakhir?

Purvi told him the entire story….Rajat was shocked as well as angry to discover the truth…

Rajat (shocked) - tumhare saath itna sab kuch ho gaya aur tumne mujhe batana bhi jaruri nahi samjha?

Purvi - kaise batati? jab mujhe mere best friend ki sabse jyada jarurat thi...tum yaha nahi the! kahi nahi the.

Rajat (realising, guilty) - I am sorry Purvi….I am really sorry! mai vaha jaakar itna busy ho gaya ki tumhe bilkul time nahi de paaya.

Purvi (crying) - maa heart patient hai aur unnke ilaaz ka saara kharcha Sumit uthaa rahe hai…mai chahkar bhi kuch nahi kar paai! yahi soch ke sab kuch sehti rahi ki shayad ek din vo badal jaaye lekin aaj to unnhone apni saari limits cross kar di.

Rajat (tightning his fist) - mai uss kamine ko chodunga nahi…..he holds her hand…chalo mere saath

Purvi and Rajat reached Sumit's house…Rajat rang the door bell and he opened the door

Sumit (shocked) - tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat (holding his collar) - aaj mai tujhe jinda nahi chodunga….he punched him on his stomach

Sumit - ye kya badtameeji hai! mere hi ghar mai aakar mujhe hi gundagardi dikha rahe ho.

Rajat - gundagardi to abhi tumne dekhi hi kaha hai….he punched him again

Rajat was beating him continuously without giving him a chance to protest meanwhile the police came there and stopped him….police handcuffed Sumit

Sumit (angrily) - ye tumne thik nahi kiya Purvi! isska anjaam bahut bura hoga….you will have to pay for this.

the police dragged him from there….as soon as they left Purvi falls on the floor and breaks down again.

Rajat (seating infront of her) - Purvi! please shaant ho jaao….sab thik ho jaayega….trust me!

Purvi (crying) - mai maa ko ye sab kaise bataungi? agar unnhe kuch ho gaya to.

Rajat (cupping her face) - kuch nahi hoga kaaki maa ko! hum abhi unnhe kuch nahi batayenge….sahi vaqt aane par sab bata denge….abhi tum unnhe itna kehna ki tum diwali ke liye ghar aayi ho bass….

Purvi nodded her head in yes….he wiped her tears and they both went towards Purvi's house.

 **Some Days Later**

Rajat was celebrating Diwali outside the house along with neighbourhood kids….he went to Purvi's room to call her….he reached near her room door and saw her shedding tears, seating on the bed….he controlled his emotions and knocked on the door…she immediately wiped her tears and looked at him.

Rajat (moving inside) - tum akele yaha room mai kyu baithi ho? bahar sab log itna enjoy kar rahe hai, diwali mana rahe hai aur tum yaha baithi ho….he holds her hand…chalo! hum dono bhi bahar jaakar patake jalate hai.

Purvi (freeing her hand) - tum jaao Rajat, mera man nahi hai.

Rajat - sidhe sidhe ye bolo na ki tumhe patako se darr lagta hai.

Purvi - aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Rajat - mai maan hi nahi sakta! definitely tumhe patako se darr lagta hai isiliye tum bahar nahi aa rahi ho.

Purvi - mene kaha na Rajat mera mann nahi hai.

Rajat - darr lag raha hai madam ko lekin accept nahi karna hai.

Purvi (slightly angry) - mujhe koi darr nahi lag raha hai aur mai tumhe ye prove karke rahungi….she gets up…chalo, patake jalate hai…she moved out of the room

Rajat smiled seeing his plan working and walked behind her.

Purvi was standing holding a sparkler in her hand with a expressionless face…she was lost in her own thoughts...Rajat felt bad seeing her sad, he just wanted to see her smile and that was a very difficult task at the time being.…he moved close to her.

Rajat (loudly) - Purviiiiiii! bombbbbbbb

Purvi jumps in fear hearing his loud voice and hided her face in his chest, holding his shoulders….Rajat stand at his place shock, not moving….he took a glance at her scared face, her eyes were closed…

Rajat (teasingly) - mene to pehle hi kaha tha ki tumhe patako se darr lagta hai! ab to prove bhi ho gaya, khud dekh lo.

Purvi opened her eyes and realised her position…she felt embarrassed and separated from him.

Purvi - sorry vo…

Rajat - ab to maan lo ki tumhe patako se darr lagta hai….he winks at her

Purvi (weak smile) - mai aati hu….she went from there

Rajat (in mind) - aisa kya karu ki Purvi ke chehre par ek smile dekh saku? kuch to na kuch to karna padega.

Purvi was standing near her room window, crying silently remembering Sumit…meanwhile she heard a bell sound….she immediately wiped her tears and looked towards the door….Rajat was standing wearing a Santa costume along with joker make up and nose….he was looking very funny, half santa and half joker….

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat! ye tumne apna kya haal banaya hua hai?

Rajat (touching his fake belly) - Rajat nahi Santa…jingle bell! jingle bell…he started playing the santa bell circling around her

Purvi - Rajat! ye kya kar rahe ho tum?

Rajat (stopping) - saari mehnat bekar ho gai meri….he removes his joker nose….

Purvi - tum ye sab kyu kar rahe ho?

Rajat (looking at her) - tumhari smile kahi kho gai hai ussi ko dhundne ki koshish kar raha hu…mai bass tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu aur kuch nahi.

Purvi - please mat karo ye sab! meri khusiyo ki responsibility tumhari nahi hai Rajat.

Rajat (looking into her eyes) - tumhe khush rakhne ki responsibility meri nahi hai to kiski hai? kya mai apni dost ke liye itna bhi nahi kar sakta?

Purvi - Rajat!

Rajat - Purvi! mujhe tumhare liye kuch karne ke liye tumhari permission ki jarurat nahi hai! samjhi tum….he make her wear the joker nose and pinch it lightly

Purvi (light smile) - vaise! tum Santa bane ho ya joker? decide nahi kar paa rahi hu mai.

Rajat - mehnat to bekar ho hi gai meri…kya farak padta hai Santa ya joker…he made a face

Purvi - bilkul pagal ho tum…she shook her head in disappointment

Rajat - haan vo to mai hu!

Purvi - ab yahi khade rahoge?…she holds his hand...chalo bahar chalke patake jalate hai…aaj mai prove karke rahungi ki mujhe patako se darr nahi lagta.

Rajat looked at his hand then at her.

Rajat - tum chalo! mai change karke aata hu.

Purvi - okay! jaldi aana…she moved outside

Purvi was going outside when suddenly someone puts a handkerchief on her mouth…before she could understand anything she got unconscious.

Rajat moved outside after changing his clothes and started searching for Purvi but she was nowhere to be seen….he started getting worried for her….

Rajat (in mind) - ye Purvi kaha chali gai?….call karke dekhta hu…

he dialled her number but to his shock her number was switched off.

 **At an Isolated Warehouse**

Purvi opened her eyes and was shocked to see herself tied on a chair with the rope….her mouth was covered with a black colour tap…she started struggling to free herself but all in vain.…she smells kerosene and looked in front…Sumit was sprinkling the kerosene on the floor.…Purvi's eyes wide open seeing him in front of her…she tried to speak but her voice stuck inside the tap.

Sumit - Happy Diwali Dear Wifey!

Purvi - uhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhh….she was trying to speak while struggling to free herself

Sumit - koshish karna bekar hai dear wifey! tum chahkar bhi yaha se nahi nikal sakti…aaj tumhe mujhse koi nahi bacha paayega…he moved close to her and holds her face in between his index finger and thumb tightly….tumne aur tumhare uss majnu ne milkar meri jindagi barbad kar di…he gritted his teeths.…tumhari vajah se mujhe mere business mai itna nuksaan hua….mujhe jail jaana pada, kitni bejjati sehni padi…aaj apni ek ek bejjati ka badla lunga mai tumse…ek achi patni nahi bann paai tum, saja to milegi na….he got up….aaj diwali to mai manaunga, apni jindagi ke sabse bade grahan ko hatake….he took out a match box from his pocket and lighten it

Purvi's eyes wide open in shock…she was trying very hard to free herself…she was screaming loudly but it was not audible because of the tap…she was filled with horror.

Sumit (sarcastic smile) - Good Bye dear wifey!

He throw the lighten match on the floor and in no time the place caught with fire….

A/N - sorry for the late update…I am not getting enough time to write now a days…I know this story is not that good, I thought something else but it turned out to be something else…Please bear with it…


	8. Chapter 8

Rajat was searching for Purvi since many hours…he had searched for her in almost all the possible places she could have went but all in vain…he was very worried for her and was continuously praying for her safety…he was getting restless and many negative thoughts were running inside his mind.…he was walking on the road holding her picture, asking to everyone but nobody has seen her.

Rajat (restless)- kaha ho tum Purvi? mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai….Mumbai itna bada shehar hai mai kaise dhundu tumhe? kaha dhundu?…he holds his head in disappointment…..bhaishahab aapne iss ladki ko kahi dekha hai...he stops a man and asked him about her showing her picture.

Man - nahi! mene nahi dekha.…he walks away

Rajat was very worried and was not sure what to do…he was asking about her to every person passing from there but didn't even get a slight hint about her whereabouts…he hits his feet to a car tire in frustration….suddenly his phone rang…he picked the call and was astonished to hear the news…the mobile slips from his hand, his eyes filled with tears and his hands started trembling in fear.

Rajat - nahi….nahi! aisa nahi ho sakta….ye sach nahi ho sakta….mujhe abhi jaana hoga…haan mujhe jaana hoga!

His mind had stopped working, he was walking as fast as he could in the midst of the road, tears were continuously flowing from his eyes….he felt weak in his knees and lost his balance in the middle of the road…his head bangs badly….a car hits him and he has an accident.

Rajat was seating in his room when Purvi came there running…she was holding her mother's saree in her hand.

Purvi (excited) - Kaddu! ye dekh….she showed him the saree...mai humare school ke fancy dress competition mai ye saree pehnungi.

Rajat (shocked) - tu saree pehnegi? lekin tujhe to saree pehnana aata hi nahi hai?

Purvi(confident) - mujhe bahut ache se saree pehanana aata hai…ruk mai tujhe dikhati hu…she started wearing the saree on her frock

Purvi was struggling to wear the saree while Rajat was not looking interested, he was happily eating his sandwich playing the game on his tab.…

Purvi (irritated) - ye saree to bandh hi nahi rahi hai….she looked at Rajat….iss mote ko khane ke alawa kuch sujhta bhi hai…she angrily snatched the tab from his hand

Rajat (angrily) - ye tune kya kiya? mai game khel raha tha na? mujhe mera tab vaapas kar…he stretched his hand to take the tab

Purvi (hiding it behind her back) - nahi dungi! pehle mujhe saree pehnane mai help kar usske baad mai sochungi ki mujhe ye tab vaapas karna hai ya nahi.

Rajat (irritated) - mai koi saree pehnane mai help nahi karunga teri….vaise bhi itni moti hai tu, saree mai bilkul aunty lagegi...he teases her

Purvi (angrily) - kya kaha tune? aaj to tu bahut pitega mere haatho se….she moved forward to punch him but he run away

Purvi too started running behind him and finally succeeded in catching him…she sat on his stomach and started hitting him.

 **Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Rajat gets up with a jerk screaming her name loudly…a nurse comes to him running

Nurse (keeping hand on his back) - kya hua? aap thik hai?

Rajat looks around and realised he was in the hospital…he touched his head and found a bandaged on it.

Rajat - mai yaha par kaise aaya?

Nurse - kal raat accident ho gaya tha aapka lekin ab aap bilkul thik hai…bass thode rest ki jarurat hai.…aap rest kijiye!

Rajat(getting up) - mujhe jaana hai…he turns to go but the nurse comes in front and stopped him

Nurse - aap abhi nahi jaa sakte…aapko rest ki jarurat hai, please aap rest kijiye…

Rajat (angrily) - mene kaha na mujhe jaana hai…hatiye mere raaste se…he pushed her aside lightly and ran outside

The nurse tried to stop him but he didn't listened anything….Rajat grabbed a rickshaw and reached the hospital from where he received the call last night.

He enquired on the reception and without wasting any second ran towards the ICU...the red light was on so he decided to wait outside…he was seating on the bench rubbing his cold hands, praying for her.

 **some hours later**

The lights of the ICU switched off and Rajat spotted the doctor coming out along with his team…he ran to the doctor.

Rajat (scared) - vo thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor(adjusting his glasses) - aap kaun hai?

Rajat - mai…mai usska friend….friend hu…vo thik hai na?

Doctor - dekhiye! mai koi bhi jhuthi umeed nahi dena chahta aapko…patient ki haalat bahut critical hai…body mai 80% burns hue hai….survival ke chances 30% se bhi kam hai…we will try our best lekin hum abhi kuch nahi keh sakte.

Rajat was hell shocked to hear the doctor's statement…he didn't know how to react…he felt a sudden void in his heart…he was feeling empty and lonely as if someone had torn his heart out of his chest…this can not be true! it was the only thing he was able to think at the moment.

Rajat - ye sach nahi ho sakta! please doctor keh dijiye ki ye jhuth hai….he holds both the hands of the doctor…..please keh dijiye ki ye jhoot hai…he breaks down keeping his head on his hands

Doctor - please sambhaliye apne aap ko….I am sorry for your loss lekin sach yahi hai…patient ko yaha par bahut buri condition mai laaya gaya tha…body ka lagbhag aadha hissa jhulas gaya hai…hum puri koshish karenge unnhe bachane ki lekin abhi kuch nahi keh sakte…

Rajat (joining hands) - please usse bacha lijiye doctor….please save her! please….he breaks down

Doctor (patting his shoulder) - we will try our best….the doctor walks away

Rajat sat down on the bench with a thud…he was crying continuously thinking about Purvi…all the memories of her started flashing in front of his eyes….even if she survive what will be her future? almost half of her body was burned….the life will never be easy after all this but at the moment he just wanted her to survive…he can't afford to lose her forever…he just can't.

voice - aap patient ke saath hai?

Rajat looks up hearing the voice and saw a nurse standing in front of him…he was not in a condition to say anything he just nodded his head in yes.

Nurse (forwarding a packet) - ye saaman hume patient ke paas se mila tha…aap dekh lijiye.

Rajat took the plastic bag from her hand…he saw Purvi's mobile and her bracelet dipped fully in blood….he hugs the bag and again started crying over his devastation.


	9. Chapter 9

Rajat was seating outside the ICU praying for Purvi's safety….meanwhile he spotted the doctor coming out from the ICU…he ran to the doctor.

Rajat (worriedly) - vo thik hai na?

Doctor (removing his mask) - I am sorry! humne bahut koshish ki lekin unnhe bacha nahi paaye….I am sorry.….he patted his shoulder and walked away

Rajat felt the ground missing beneath his feets hearing doctor's statement…he sat down on the bench with a expressionless face…he was seating like a statue with tears continuously flowing from his eyes.

Voice - Rajat!

Rajat looked in the direction of the voice hearing the familiar voice and was shocked to see Purvi standing in front of him…he couldn't believe his eyes...he runs to her and started running his hands from her shoulders to her face making sure that he was not dreaming.

Rajat (tears flowing, not believing) - Purvi!

Purvi - mai thik hu Rajat!

Rajat hugged her tightly….he felt as if all the broken pieces of his heart had stick back together….he felt complete and was very happy seeing her fine.…Purvi was standing like a statue and didn't returned the hug….she was still in trauma.

Rajat (cupping her face) - tum thik ho?…she nodded her head in yes…lekin doctor ne to kaha….he was trying to understand what exactly has happened

Rekha (moving closer) - mai batati hu!

Rajat (turning to her) - kaaki maa! aap kaha thi? mene itni baar aapka call try kiya lekin lag hi nahi raha tha…Purvi kaha thi?

Rekha (emotional) - mene Sumit ko dekh liya tha Purvi ko le jaate hue…mene usska picha kiya aur jab mai uss godown mai pahuchi to…

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Rekha reached the warehouse where Sumit had bring Purvi and was shocked to see him lighting the match….she was not sure what to do when she spotted a thick stick….she picked the stick and moved close to Sumit….she hits on his head with the stick, the lighten match slips from his hand and in no time the place caught with fire…Sumit's head started bleeding and he falls down on the floor.

Rekha was very scared to see the scenario…she ran to Purvi and untied her…

Rekha (hugging her) - kuch nahi hoga! mai aa gai hu na…mera bacha! sab thik ho jaayega….

Purvi was not in a condition to say or react anything…she was shaken with the incident….Rekha holds her from her shoulder and started walking out from there when suddenly sumit grabbed Purvi's hand.

Purvi and Rekha were struggling to free her hand and in between the struggle Purvi's bracelet falls down…finally she managed to free her hand and they both succeeded in escaping the place without any harm.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rajat was shocked to hear the truth that not Purvi but Sumit was burned in the fire.

Rekha (crying) - mene Sumit ko bachane ki bahut koshish ki lekin nahi bacha paayi….she kept her head on Rajat's chest and started crying

Rajat (trying to console) - sambhaliye apne aap ko kaaki maa….aapki koi galti nahi hai!

Rekha was blaming herself for Purvi's sufferings and was crying continuously while Rajat was trying to console her.

Purvi was totally shattered seeing Sumit's dead body…though she never loved him but still he was her husband…she was totally broken and was crying continuously.

they all returned to home after a routine police enquiry and Sumit's cremation ceremony.

Purvi was still in trauma rememebering the fire incident….Rajat took her inside her room and make her lay down on the bed.

Rajat - tum aaram karo…he covered her with the blanket and turned to go

Purvi (holding his hand) - please mat jaao! mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai.

Rajat (sitting beside) - mai kahi nahi jaa raha hu! tumhare paas hi hu….tum aaram se so jaao…he started caressing her hairs and soon she drifted to sleep

Rajat (in mind) - buri shadi ko bhulana itna aasan nahi hai ye mai jaanta hu lekin mai tumse vaada karta hu Purvi…tumhare bite hue kal ka saaya bhi mai tumhare aane wale kal par nahi padne dunga…bahut saha hai tumne lekin ab aur nahi…ab tumhari jindagi mai sirf aur sirf khusiya hongi…I will take care of you for the rest of my life…I promise…he kissed on her forehead and a smile appeared on his face seeing his sleeping beauty

 **some months later**

Purvi was trying to forget all the horrible memories of her past and to find happiness in whatever she had...Rajat was taking care of her and trying to make her happy in all the way possible...he had managed to bring his old happy going, fun loving and tikhi mirchi back whom Sumit had apparently killed.

Rajat, Purvi and Rekha were returning from the restaurant after having a dinner.

Rajat - tumhe yaad hai Purvi! bachpan mai hum dono kaise golgappe khane ka competition karte the aur mai humesha jeet jaata tha….he raised his collar with a proud smile

Purvi (in disbelief) - excuse me! tum humesha nahi jit'te the….kabhi kabhi jit jaate the vo bhi mai tumhe jitne deti thi tab…she gave him a fake smile

Rajat (shocked) - kitna jhuth bolti ho tum…he looked at Rekha….Kaaki maa dekha aapne! kitni badi jhuthi hai aapki ye beti.

Rekha shook her head in disappointment and was witnessing their childish fight silently.

Purvi (slightly angry) - jhuthi mai nahi jhuthe tum ho…she pressed his nose tightly

Rajat (shocked) - acha! fir to aaj dhudh ka dhudh aur paani ka paani ho hi jaaye….he folded his sleeves up….vo saamne paani puri ka stall hai…mai tumhe abhi aur issi vaqt challenge karta hu….

Purvi (shocked) - abhi? lekin abhi abhi hum log khana khakar aaye hai.

Rajat (sarcastic smile) - kya hua? darr gai?

Purvi (confident) - mai nahi darr rahi…tum apni fikar karo….she again pressed his nose tightly

Rajat (pressing her nose) - we will see!

Rekha (coming in between) - ye kya bacho ki tarah jhagad rahe ho tum dono….koi competition nahi hoga! abhi abhi khana khaya hai ab paanipuri khane ki koi jarurat nahi hai.

Rajat - nahi kaaki maa aaj to aapki beti ko prove karke rahunga mai.

Purvi (glaring him)- ye to competition ke baad hi pata chalega….Kadduuuuuuu….she stretched the word teasing him

they all moved to the pani puri stall and Rajat and Purvi started eating the panipuri nonstop….though both of them were feeling full but still nobody was ready to give up.

Rajat took a glance at Purvi….it was clearly visible that she was full and was not in a condition to eat more but he was well aware how stubborn she can get at times so he decided to let her win for her happiness.

Rajat (giving up) - mai aur nahi khaa sakta….I am full…he kept the plate back

Purvi eats the last pani puri she was holding and jumps in happiness.

Purvi (happily) -yeahhhh! maine to pehle hi kaha tha ki mai hi jeetungi….tum haar gaye!

Rajat (lost) - haan! mai haar gaya….he was looking at her constantly

Purvi felt a little awkward seeing him staring at her…she looked down in embarrassment and tucked her hairs behind her ears.

Rekha - ab tum dono ka ye bachpana khatam ho gaya ho to ghar chale?

They both nodded their head…Rajat pays the bill and they all went back to home.

Rajat was seating on his study table, writing something in a diary…meanwhile Purvi entered inside his room with a glass of milk..

Rajat (getting up) - Purvi! tu…tum yaha…he hided the diary behind his back

Purvi - kya hua? kya hua chupa rahe ho tum mujhse?

Rajat (stammering) - ku…kuch nahi…his head started sweating

Purvi (touching his head) - tumhe itna pasina kyu aa raha hai?

Rajat (cleaning his sweat) - garmi bahut hai na to bass isiliye.

Purvi was about to say further when suddenly Rajat's phone rang….he made a excuse and went outside the room to attend the call.

Purvi kept the milk glass on the table and turned to go but her hand hits with the diary and it falls down…she picked the diary and her eyes fell on the paper…it was Rajat's personal diary…she was shocked to know about his feelings towards her.…

Rajat (entering inside) - Purvi! maa ka call tha…maa aur papa agle mahine India aa rahe hai….tum….he stopped talking when he saw his personal diary in her hand

Purvi (teary) - tum mujjse pyaar karte ho?

Rajat (moving closer) - Purvi! meri baat suno…mai tumhe samjhata hu.

Purvi - ab samajh mai aaya ki tum meri itni fikar kyu karte ho! kyu humesha mera itna khayal rakhte ho, kyu mujhse jyada meri khusi ka khayal rehta hai tumhe…mai bhi kitni pagal hu jo ab tak ye samajh hi nahi paayi…tumne mere liye jo bhi kiya vo isiliye kiya kyunki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho!

Rajat (trying to explain) - Purvi meri baat suno ek baar…..

Purvi was standing at her place like a statue…tears were continuously flowing from her eyes…she remembered all the sweet things Rajat did for her….how stupid she was to not understand his feelings.

Rajat (holding her shoulders) - Purvi! maine tumhe ye sab nahi bataya kyunki mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum kaise react karogi….he cupped her face….mai bass tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu aur agar tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti to it's okay….koi jabardasti nahi hai! you please take your time…mai bass tumse itna kehna chahta hu that I love you so much and no matter what I will always be there for you…I will wait for you even if it takes forever.

Purvi could see pure love in his eyes even she was in love with him but was very scared for another relationship after her abusive and failed marriage..…she couldn't stand there any longer and ran from there crying silently.

Rajat (sigh) - I know ye tumhare liye bahut mushkil hai lekin koi baat nahi hum dono milke issko aasan banayenge….I love you Purvi…he smiled

Purvi couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about Rajat's proposal….her heart wanted her to say yes but her mind was stopping her.

 **Next Morning**

Purvi was going towards the kitchen after taking a bath….her mother was not at home.…she made the breakfast and hesitantly went to Rajat's room with breakfast for him….she was shocked to see him seating on the floor holding a doll in his hand.

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat! ye tum kya kar rahe ho?

Rajat (looking at her) - mai apni doll ke liye ek mummy dhund raha hu….he looked at the doll…Purvi kaisi rahegi aapki mummy ke role ke liye?

Purvi (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahe ho?

Rajat - soch lo madam! offer limited period ke liye hi hai…agar tumne haa nahi kaha to mujhe majburan apni doll ke liye dusri mummy dhundni padegi…

Purvi - Rajat!

Rajat (getting up) - kya hua? tum meri doll ki mummy nahi banogi?.…he looked at the doll and made a upset face….Purvi ne to mana kar diya ab hum kisko aapki mummy ka role karne ke liye select kare?

Purvi - Rajat! please.

Rajat (keeping the doll on the bed, holding her shoulders) - Purvi! mai jaanta hu ye sab tumhare liye kitna mushkil hai lekin agar hum koshish hi nahi karenge to kaise chalega? tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?

Purvi nodded her head in yes hesitantly.

Rajat (cupping her face, smiling) - bass yahi sunna chahta tha ab mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye….he kisses her forehead…tumhe jitna time chahiye tum utna time lo lekin mujhe jawab haan mai hi chahiye….varna…he picked the doll….varna mai apni doll ke liye dusri mummy dhund lunga.…he looked at her…soch lo!

Purvi smiled with tears and hugged him tightly…he smiled and hugged her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Rajat's parents returned to India and they shifted back to their old house in Purvi's neighborhood….it's been 4 months and Rajat was still waiting for Purvi to accept his proposal and say yes for their marriage.

Purvi was working in the kitchen...her hairs were disturbing her while making the puri's…she was trying to remove her hairs from her face with the back of her palm when suddenly she felt a cool blow of air on her cheeks.

She looked up and saw Rajat blowing air on her face ….there was hardly any distance in between them….her heartbeats increased seeing him this close to her.…Rajat sensed her nervousness and stepped back.

Purvi (adjusting her hairs) - tum itni subah subah yaha par?

Rajat - haan! office ke liye nikal raha tha to socha tumhe bye bol du.

Purvi - tumne breakfast kiya?

Rajat - nahi! office mai kar lunga.

Purvi - areee aise kaise! tum baitho mai abhi tumhare liye plate lagati hu.

Rajat (moving closer) - tumne naashta kiya?

Purvi (stepping back) - nahi!

Rajat (holding her hand) - to fir chalo hum dono saath mai hi breakfast kar lete hai.

Purvi (freeing her hand) - nahi! actually mujhe acidity ho gai hai…mai nahi khaa sakti abhi…she said avoiding eye contact

Rajat (suspicious) - ek minute! kahi tumne aaj vrat to nahi rakha hai na?

Purvi didn't replied anything while he got his answer in her silence.

Rajat (holding her shoulders) - kiske liye vrat rakha hai? mere liye?

Purvi looked at him and nodded her head in yes.

Rajat - yeh acha hai! tum mere liye teej ka vrat rakh sakti ho lekin ek I love you nahi bol sakti….4 mahine se wait kar raha hu tumhare muh se ye 3 shabd sunne ke liye lekin tumne to shayad kabhi na bolne ki kasam khayi hai.

Purvi - Rajat! aisi baat nahi hai….

Rajat - thik hai mat bolo….ab tum jab tak mujhe I love you nahi bologi mai bhi khana nahi khaunga.

Purvi (shocked) - kya? tum pagal ho gaye ho? aise bhukhe pait office jaaoge?

Rajat (stubbornly) - soch lo! itni hi fikar hai to ek baar bol do jo mai sunna chahta hu.

Purvi - bacho jaisi zidd mat karo! chupchap breakfast karo aur office jaao.

Rajat - office to mai jaa hi raha hu lekin breakfast…he nodded his head in no and left the place

Purvi (in mind) - ye Rajat bhi na! bina khaye hi chala gaya….ab mai kya karu?

 **In evening**

Rajat comes back home from a long tiring day at office….his mother was at Purvi's house so he too went to her house after taking a shower.

Rajat entered inside the house and was shocked to hear his mother's conversation with Rekha….his mother was showing some pictures to Purvi and was asking her to select a girl for Rajat.

Neetu (showing a picture) - ye dekh Purvi! ye wali ladki kaisi rahegi Rajat ke liye?

Rajat (walking closer) - maa! aap ye kya kar rahi hai?

Neetu - teri shadi ke liye ladki dhund rahi hu aur kya kar rahi hu! ab shadi ki umar bhi ho gai hai teri ab koi bahana nahi chalega.

Rajat took a glance at Purvi…it was clearly visible on her face that she was very hurt.

Purvi - kaaki maa! mai abhi aati hu.…she walked towards her room

Rajat too made a excuse and went behind her….he entered inside her room and saw her seating on the bed….he moved close to her and sat on the floor infront of her.

Rajat (holding her hand) - Purvi! tum bahut ache se jaanti ho ki mai kisi aur se shadi karna to dur karne ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta….he make her stand holding her shoulders….bahar jo bhi hua usske liye I am sorry….she was looking down not meeting eyes with him….meri taraf dekho ek baar….he lifted her face up holding her chin and was shocked to see tears in her eyes….tum ro rahi ho?…he asked in concern

Purvi (hugging him, sobbing) - I love you Rajat! mai tumse shadi karne ke liye taiyar hu….I love you….she tighten her grip on him

Rajat was on cloud nine hearing this from her….he didn't know how to react…he felt like he was the happiest person on this entire planet..

Rajat (separating her, not believing) - kya kaha tumne? ek baar fir se kaho?

Purvi (smiling with tears) - I love you Rajat!

Rajat (happily) - ek baar fir se kaho na?

Purvi - I love you Rajat!

Rajat (twirling her in circles holding her shoulders) - fir se kaho! kehte raho! acha lagta hai! jeevan ka har sapna ab sacha lagta hai….he started humming the song

Purvi was just admiring him…he was looking very happy and excited…

Rajat - mai bata nahi sakta aaj mai kitna khush hu…he holds her hand…chalo bahar jaake maa ko ye news de dete hai varna maa ki overacting khatam hi nahi hogi…aaj to maa ne kamal kar diya…mom tussi great ho…

Purvi (shocked) - isska matlab kaaki maa ko sab pata tha? bahar unhone jo bhi kaha….

Rajat (raising his collar) - I know! I know mai bahut smart hu…he patted his own shoulder…well done Rajat!

Purvi - kitne bade nautankibaaj ho na tum…she shook her head in disappointment

Rajat - ye sab baad mai discuss karte hai…filhal to mere pait mai chuhe taandav kar rahe hai…chalo vrat kholte hai!

Purvi (shocked) - tumne bhi vrat rakha hai?

Rajat(holding her hand) - chalo! khana khate hai.

Purvi - lekin abhi tak chaand nahi nikla.

Rajat (looking at her) - mera chaand to nikal aaya.

Purvi (in disbelief) - kitna cheesy dialogue tha ye.

Rajat - hai na? dekho tumhare pyaar ne cheesy dialogues bhi sikha diye.

Purvi - pagal ho tum!

Rajat - tumhare liye!

Purvi shook her head in disappointment and took him to the terrace holding his hand…they both were waiting the moon to appear and finally after half an hour they saw the moon…..Purvi did all the rituals and they both started feeding each other breaking the fast.

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears seeing his love and concern towards her…he had given her all the love and happiness she was craving since a long time.…she hugged him tightly.

Rajat (caressing her hairs) - kya hua?

Purvi shook her head in no...he smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead promising the love and togetherness forever.

They both get married with all the rituals and family's blessings….Rajat entered inside the room and saw Purvi was standing near the room window looking outside….she had already changed her clothes and was wearing a simple kurti and leggings.

Rajat went straight to the bathroom and comes back after changing into his night clothes….he moved close to Purvi and hugged her from behind.…she started getting nervous…Rajat make her face him holding her shoulders.

Rajat (cupping her face) - kya soch rahi ho?

She shook her head in nothing….Rajat smiled and kissed on her forehead…she closed her eyes and holds his shirt tightly…he kissed on her both the eyes, cheeks, nose and leaned down to kiss on her lips but stopped seeing her nervousness….her eyes were still closed and she was holding his shirt so tightly that her nails were digging in his arms…he understood that she is not fully prepared to take the relationship further….he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and stepped back.

She opened her eyes with a jerk and was shocked to see him setting pillows on the sofa.

Purvi (moving closer) - tum sofe par so rahe ho?

Rajat (turning to her) - aree thoda to rahem karo yaar…..itni khubsurat biwi ke saath ek hi bed par control karna bahut mushkil ho jaayega….

Purvi (embarrassed) - I am sorry Rajat...mai….

Rajat - no! Please don't be…..tum aaram se so jaao! Good Night…he smiles

Purvi - Good Night!

 **One month later**

Rajat and Purvi were attending Rajat's boss's birthday party….one colleague of Rajat asked him to dance with her and he happily agreed….Purvi was feeling very jealous seeing him dancing with someone else…she angrily gets up from her place and moved close to them…she holds Rajat's hands and dragged him from there…he was shocked at her sudden act.…they were passing from the corridor.

Rajat - kya hua Purvi? tum mujhe kaha lekar jaa rahi ho?

Purvi (angrily) - tum uss ladki se itna kyu chipak rahe the?

Rajat (shocked) - ye tumhe kya ho gaya achanak se? ek minute! ek minute….he crossed his hands against his chest and rested his back on the corridor wall…kahi se to jalne ki boo aa rahi hai….he teases her

Purvi holds his face in her palms and sealed his lips with her….she started kissing him passionately with all the love and desires….he was shocked at her sudden act but soon responded….she bites on his lower lip and broke the kiss after sometime….Rajat took a glance at her and saw her eyes were full of tears.

Rajat (concerned) - kya hua? tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi (holding his collar) - tum sirf mere ho! mai tumhe kisi aur ke saath nahi dekh sakti.

Rajat (calming her down) - relax! mai tumhara hu aur humesha tumhara hi rahunga….vaise itna jealous ho gai mujhe kisi aur ke saath dance karte hue dekhkar ki….he touched his lips and a smile appeared on his face

Purvi (shyly) - vo mujhe gussa aa gaya tha to….she lowered her head

Rajat (pulling her closer grabbing her waist) - tumhara gusaa agar itne romantic tarike se niklega to mai to tumhe roj hi gussa dilane wala hu...he winked at her

Purvi (shyly) - tum bhi na…she freed herself

Rajat (disappointed) - I love you sunne ke liye 4 mahine wait karna pada…iss kiss ke liye shadi ke baad bhi ek mahina wait karna pada…ab pata nahi aur kitna wait karna padega mujhe.

Purvi (moving closer, keeping hand on his chest) - ab wait nahi karna padega….I am ready to take our relationship further.

Rajat (shocked) - are you sure?

Purvi (kissing his cheeks) - I love you!

Rajat (holding her hand) - baaki baate ghar chalkar kare?

Purvi nodded her head in yes smiling….she holds his arm possessively and they both headed back to home.

 **Some years later**

Rajat was seating on a chair in the bathroom while Purvi was standing in front of him applying shaving cream on his face.

Rajat (irritated) - Purvi! mene kaha na mujhe aaj shave nahi karna.

Purvi - isiliye to apne haatho se mai tumhari shaving kar rahi hu partner.

Rajat - lekin kyu kar rahi ho?

Purvi - kyunki mai nahi chahti ki mere smart patidev aaj apne boss ki party mai jungli dikhe….Insaan banane ki koshish kar rahi hu…chup karke baitho!

Rajat - acha bachu! mai jungli hu? abhi dikhata hu mai tumhe…he pulled her closer to him and make her sit on his laps

Purvi (trying to get up) - kya kar rahe ho! chodo mujhe.

Rajat locked her in his arms and rubbed his cheeks against her applying the cream.

Purvi (rubbing her cheeks) - ye kya kiya tumne! chodo mujhe...she started struggling to free herself but he tighten his grip on her

Voice - papa! dekho na ye Vansh mujhe pareshan kar raha hai.

Rajat immediately freed Purvi hearing his daughter's voice and got up with a jerk.

Rajat - kya hua beta?

Vanshika - papa! ye Vansh ko mene bola ki mai usse panja ladaungi aur hara dungi aur ussne kaha ki….

Vansh (entering inside) - ladkiyo ko panja ladana nahi aata…..hai na papa?…he looked at Rajat while adjusting his glasses

Rajat (agreeing) - ye to bilkul thik kaha Vansh ne!

Purvi (mouth open) - kya thik kaha? tumhe kya lagta hai hum ladkiyo ko panja ladana nahi aata!

Rajat (sarcastic smile) - issme lagne wali kya baat hai? jo sach hai vo to sach hai.

Purvi (angrily) - mai tumhe abhi aur issi vaqt challenge karti hu.

Rajat - tum haar jaaogi!

Purvi (hands on her waist) - vo to competition ke baad hi pata chalega!

They both agreed and started arm wrestling seating opposite each other on the table while their twins started cheering for them….Purvi was trying hard but she was not sure if she will be able to win or not…she indicated Rajat to move his face close to her.….he did the same.

Purvi (slow voice) - Partner! izzat ka sawal hai….please mujhe jeetne do na….she make a puppy face

Rajat (fake smile,slow voice) - ye to mujhe challenge karne se pehle sochna chahiye tha!

Purvi (keeping hand on his shoulder, slow voice) - partner! please iss baar jitne do…agar tumne mujhe jeetne diya to mai tumhari saari favorite dishes bananungi aur….she gave him a seductive smile winking at him

Rajat gulped and shook his head to wipe the thoughts away….he have to be strong and not falls into her trap of bribe.

suddenly Vanshika jumps over them and helps Purvi with both her hands….Purvi succeeded in winning the game with the help of her daughter.…Purvi and Vanshika shared a hi-5 and started dancing together teasing Rajat and Vansh.

Vansh - ye cheating hai! hai na papa?

Rajat (agreeing) - haan ye cheating hai!

Purvi - pyaar aur Jung mai sab jaayaz hai partner….she winks at him

Rajat shook his head in disappointment and went inside the room to get ready for the office.

Vanshika (entering in the room) - papa! hum next week shimla jaa rahe hai na?

Rajat (sorry) - I am sorry beta! hum log nahi jaa paaenge….papa ko office se chutti nahi mili! I am sorry princess.

Vanshika (disappointed) - aap humesha aisa hi karte ho….aap bahut gande ho papa...I hate you….she angrily ran from there

Rajat's mood spoiled hearing such bitter words from his daughter….Purvi heard all their talks and entered in the room with a smile

Purvi (smiling) - tum taiyar ho gaye?

Rajat (upset) - my daughter hates me….kya mai sach mai ek acha papa nahi hu?

Purvi (cupping his face) - ussne gusse mai bol diya Rajat! bachi hai vo usski baat par itna dhyan mat do….please apna mood thik karo….you are world's best husband and papa as well.

Rajat - mujhe office ke liye late ho raha hai…he picked his stuffs and left for the office

Purvi (in mind) - kya partner! choti choti baato mai muhh fulaa lete ho….tumhara mood thik karne ke liye kya karu mai?

 **In evening**

Rajat comes back from office and was shocked to see his both the kids and Purvi wearing woolen clothes and gloves….they were playing with each other happily decreasing the Ac temperature.

Rajat (shocked) - ye tum log kya kar rahe ho?

Vanshika (hugging him) - I love you papa! you are the best.

Rajat (sitting infront of her) - I am sorry beta mai aapki wish puri nahi kar paaya!

Vanshika - wish to puri ho gai! dekho na hum sab kitna enjoy kar rahe hai….yaha par to shimla se bhi jyada maja aa raha hai….she hugs him again….I love you papa!

Rajat (happily) - I love you too princess!

Purvi - areee tum log vaha kya kar rahe ho? yaha aao na!

Rajat picks vanshika up and joins Purvi and Vansh…they all were happily playing with each other when Rajat holds Purvi's hand and took her outside the room.

Rajat - tumne ye sab kaise kiya?

Purvi (wrapping her hands around his neck) - bribe karna bada tumhare bacho ko partner!

Rajat (shocked) - kya matlab?

Purvi - iss pure mahine har week unn logo ko bahar ka khana khane ki permission di hai mene aur to aur aaj bhi mujhe unn dono ko bahar leke jaana pada…movie dikhai,pizza aur pata nahi kya kya…

Rajat (fake shocked) - baap re….he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer….bacho ko to mana liya lekin bacho ki mummy ko kaise manaya?

Purvi - bacho ki mummy abhi thodi naaraj hai lekin usse bhi thoda bribe karoge to maan jaayegi.

Rajat smiled and removed something from his pocket….Purvi was surprised to see a diamond ring in his hand.

Purvi (separating from him, shocked) - partner! ye?

Rajat - mene tumhe propose kiya tha tab ring to pehnayi hi nahi thi….he slips the ring in her finger and kissed on back of her palm

Purvi smiled and kissed on his cheeks lovingly.

Voice - mummmmaaa/Papaaaaaaaa

Rajat/Purvi - aayaaaaa/aayiiiiiiii

They both looked at each other and smiled….Rajat holds Purvi's hand and took her inside the room…they both joins their kids and happily enjoyed their family time.

 **THE END**

A/N - itna bada chapter pehli baar likha hai….ek chotu sa review jarur kar dena! Please :) Thank you!


End file.
